havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 012 Rocket Surgery
9:11:21 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you step into the curtained off area. Belkiss begins to rub her fingers over you. It's very clinical and methodical, not sexual, but it's still not the most comfortable experience. 9:11:29 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "You're damaged." 9:11:45 PM Anna: Heavily, I know. 9:12:09 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "You appear to have once flown. What happened there?" 9:15:06 PM Anna: Well. I was in a museum. I didn't want people finding out what I am, and having people suspect that I was a normal person walking around in stolen armor wasn't a very attractive prospect, either. I had to take my wings off. 9:16:18 PM Anna: I still have the pieces, but I do not feel comfortable enough in my mechanical ability to attempt reconstructing them. 9:17:31 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Hm, I could probably do so, you shouldn't leave them curled around like that though. Let me cut them loose and hold onto the bits, see if I can reconstruct them separately. 9:20:51 PM Anna: If you could do that, it would be... well, flying again... 9:21:37 PM *** Anna sort of trails off. Her eyes flicker oddly, like the lights on a modem. *** 9:22:53 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Yes, I would love to see that." 9:23:30 PM Jamaros: As Belkiss goes to grab plier you notice a painting at the far side of the area. You realize, it depicts you...from the war. 9:23:59 PM Jamaros: It's basically this with you in it: http://66.media.tumblr.com/57a938c91046fefe34227691950bbc03/tumblr_niy1hsdMVL1twgs7qo1_1280.jpg 9:24:09 PM Jamaros: And the people below are enemy soldiers. 9:26:21 PM Anna: Someone decided to put me in a painting? 9:27:13 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Are you kidding? Many people did. At least, many of my people. During the war, our kingdom was falling, and no one was there to protect us, only the nobles. You...you were...you were our saviour." 9:32:52 PM Jamaros: Belkiss begins pruning you. It's mildly painful, but you believe she is being as careful as she can. 9:33:55 PM Anna: I actually never did much outside the battles, all those years. And when one battle ended, there was usually another. Honestly, most of what I knew of the rest of the world, I learned from Liliya, while she was working out kinks in my design. 9:34:42 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I've heard of her. I think my brother has her journals in his library somewhere. Rather arcane version of dwarven, sadly. Beyond my grasp." 9:36:45 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Well...your legends tell a different story." 9:37:08 PM Anna: How so? 9:39:02 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "You were the Angel of War. Legend says you freed our prisoners as they were being dragged to the Fiend King's portals. That you helped overthrow their tyrants in Stormdrift and Rockbend." 9:41:56 PM | Edited 9:43:33 PM Anna: I remember these incidents and any role I had in them? 9:42:23 PM Jamaros: ((I'd say you remember them. It is up to you how involved you were.)) 9:47:27 PM Jamaros: As Belkiss finishes off the wings, she turns to you. "There, that should help your mobility. Um...may I...open your chassis?" 9:47:47 PM Anna: I was involved in those incidents, sure, although I was not the only one there, and I did not take such a central role. 9:48:20 PM Anna: May as well. 9:48:30 PM *** Anna seems fairly apprehensive. *** 9:49:08 PM Jamaros: Belkiss opens the chassis up. Inside you see a series of gears and belts whirring away, atop a vague metallic skeleton. 9:49:21 PM Jamaros: Belkiss looks like she can barely hold herself together. 9:49:25 PM Anna: Huh. 9:50:10 PM *** Anna seems a little relieved. *** 9:50:27 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Oh, it's so beautiful! This motion is so flawless. It's no wonder you've been able to stay mobile so long." 9:52:22 PM Anna: It does look like I was well-constructed. 9:52:33 PM Jamaros: Belkiss reaches inside and begins loosening things. It is...so weird. Like the worst doctor's exam. "Let me just make some adjustments. You look a bit over tightened here and there." 9:54:34 PM Anna: Not to doubt your ability, but please do be careful. This is the equivalent of reaching into your torso and repositioning your organs slightly. 9:54:57 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I know what I'm doing. Just one more...there." 9:55:17 PM Jamaros: As she leans out, you do feel better. It was like having cramps from a bad meal and then having them just vanish. 9:55:36 PM Jamaros: You hear Quill call out for you. 9:56:32 PM Anna: I get the content, or just YELLY NOISES 9:56:48 PM Jamaros: Roll perception 9:57:40 PM Anna: 11 9:58:08 PM Jamaros: You can't quite make out the words. Just your name. 9:59:19 PM Anna: Excuse me. YES? 10:00:20 PM Jamaros: Quill shouts back "Just checking" 10:04:46 PM Anna: Well. I'm glad he was concerned. Have you finished the repairs that would be feasible to complete at this time? 10:05:08 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I have. And, I may have discovered something." 10:05:27 PM Anna: Oh? 10:06:10 PM Jamaros: Belkiss takes your right hand and pushes down on the fingers in a specific order. As she does, the plating on your forearm flips up (think Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story) to reveal a small, hollow area, maybe capable of holding one small object. 10:07:10 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Now that could be useful, I assume." 10:07:21 PM *** Anna’s mouse immediately investigates! *** 10:07:27 PM Anna: Indeed. 10:08:07 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Make sure you come back at least once a month for a checkup. We don't want you rusting in your hard to reach places." 10:08:22 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "And I will try and go over Lilyana's notes again." 10:08:30 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Thank you. This means a lot to me." 10:10:30 PM Anna: Will do. Thanks for the tune-up, as well as the information. It's been in terribly short supply.